


I’m the lonelier version of you

by quiznakandbeyond (magizoologist)



Series: FOB Inspired Voltron Blurbs [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Gen, Teen Angst, non romantic relationship, non sexual relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magizoologist/pseuds/quiznakandbeyond
Summary: PIDGE GUNDERSON--Separated into sections -- the same blurb with different pronouns (first section uses she/her, second is they/them, third is he/him)The relationship I tagged is a familial relationship, a sibling relationship, etc.





	I’m the lonelier version of you

**Author's Note:**

> PIDGE GUNDERSON  
> \--  
> Separated into sections -- the same blurb with different pronouns (first section uses she/her, second is they/them, third is he/him)  
> The relationship I tagged is a familial relationship, a sibling relationship, etc.

The mirror was her enemy.

It hadn’t always been. But ever since Matt had disappeared, the only thing she saw in her mirror was  _him_.

The two had always bared a strong resemblance to one another, but when she cut her hair it was like she was seeing a ghost; when she wore his glasses she got to see him every time she looked in the mirror.

At first, it had been comforting. Whenever she missed her brother, she could just stand in front of a mirror. And there he was, smiling back at her as though he’d never even left.

Now, it took a piece of her soul each time she walked by a reflective surface. Seeing herself was a constant reminder that he was  **gone**. That she hadn’t seen her brother in so long, and she had no idea if she’d ever actually see him again.

Looking in the mirror, she felt tears stinging at the corners of her eyes.

“Please. Come back.”

* * *

 

The mirror was their enemy.

It hadn’t always been. But ever since Matt had disappeared, the only thing they saw in their mirror was  _him_.

The two had always bared a strong resemblance to one another, but when they cut their hair it was like they were seeing a ghost; when they wore his glasses they got to see him every time they looked in the mirror.

At first, it had been comforting. Whenever they missed their brother, they could just stand in front of a mirror. And there he was, smiling back at them as though he’d never even left.

Now, it took a piece of their soul each time they walked by a reflective surface. Seeing themself was a constant reminder that he was  **gone**. That they hadn’t seen their brother in so long, and they had no idea if they’d ever actually see him again.

Looking in the mirror, they felt tears stinging at the corners of their eyes.

“Please. Come back.”

* * *

 

The mirror was his enemy.

It hadn’t always been. But ever since Matt had disappeared, the only thing he saw in his mirror was  _him_.

The two had always bared a strong resemblance to one another, but when he cut his hair it was like he was seeing a ghost; when he wore his glasses he got to see him every time he looked in the mirror.

At first, it had been comforting. Whenever he missed his brother, he could just stand in front of a mirror. And there  _he_ was, smiling back at him as though he’d never even left.

Now, it took a piece of his soul each time he walked by a reflective surface. Seeing himself was a constant reminder that  _he_ was  **gone**. That he hadn’t seen his brother in so long, and he had no idea if he’d ever actually see him again.

Looking in the mirror, he felt tears stinging at the corners of his eyes.

“Please. Come back.”


End file.
